


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Parody, Slash, dub-con, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bastardisation of one of Aesop's Fables, just because I think this s### is funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

## The Boy Who Cried Wolf.

There once was a shepherd boy named Peter, who was bored as he sat on the hillside watching the village sheep. Being just twelve years old, he thought it would be a fun thing to amuse himself by taking a great breath and singing out, "Wolf! Wolf! The wolf is chasing the sheep!"

The villagers came running up the hill to help Peter drive the wolf away, but when they arrived at the top of the hill, they found no wolf. The boy laughed at the sight of their angry faces.

"Don't cry 'wolf', shepherd boy," said the villagers, "when there's no wolf!" They went grumbling back down the hill.

Later, Peter sang out again, "Wolf! Wolf! The wolf is chasing the sheep!" To his naughty delight, he watched the villagers run up the hill to help him drive the wolf away.

When the villagers again saw no wolf, they sternly said, "Save your frightened song for when there is _really_ something the matter! Don't cry 'wolf' when there is _no_ wolf!"

However, the boy just grinned and watched them go grumbling down the hill once more.

Later, Peter saw a _real_ pack of wolves prowling about his flock. Alarmed, he leapt to his feet and sang out as loudly as he could, "Wolves! Wolves!"

Of course, the villagers thought he was trying to fool them again, and so they didn't come.

At sunset, everyone wondered why Peter hadn't returned to the village with their sheep. They started up the hill to find the boy, only to see him staggering towards them in a bow-legged manner, his belly so large he looked like a pregnant woman without the breasts.

"There really _were_ wolves here! The flock has scattered! I cried out, 'Wolves!' Why didn't you come?"

An old man tried to comfort Peter as they walked back to the village.

"We'll help you look for the lost sheep in the morning," he said, putting his arm around the youth. "Nobody believes a liar... even when he is telling the truth!"

"Well," the shepherd boy grinned ruefully, "at least the wolves weren't after the sheep!"

✱   ✱   ✱

Over the years after that first occasion, Peter often came down from the hillside with a belly stuffed full of lupine cum, and the pack alphas were somehow able to sire many litters on him until he finally retired after first teaching the new shepherd boy everything about caring for the sheep, including how to look after the wolves.

✱   ✱   ✱

Moral: Never claim that there are dangers around when there aren't, or nobody will bother to literally save your ass when a danger actually exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014  
> Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
